Forum:Interwiki Partnership Proposal
Basically, this is a proposal (completely unrelated to the N7Academy proposal, coincidental timing aside) to form a partnership of sorts between three Wikia Gaming wikis, namely our Mass Effect Wiki, the Dragon Age Wiki, and the Assassin's Creed Wiki. Basically, my counterpart at the AC Wiki, D. Cello, proposed the idea on my talk page (link above), as a way for three wikis dedicated to three of the biggest and deepest video game franchises currently out there to cross-promote. All three wikis are fairly heavily trafficked, have active communities, lots of high-quality content, and cover fairly related topics. Initially, the subject was just whether or not we'd be fine with them (the AC Wiki) displaying our logo/link on their new portal page as an affiliated wiki (see 'example image' above). Later, the conversation turned to a three-way partnership. Nothing huge, just a little showing off of each other's logos. On the AC Wiki, this will be done on their new portal. Would we have to redo ours to accommodate this? No. We could just throw a link up on our front page, below Wiki News, or below the FA but maybe above Helping Out or something like that. The specifics can be hashed out here as needed. Right now, the AC Wiki is going full speed ahead with this, and on the DA Wiki there's an active discussion (linked to above), but they appear to have decided not to have an actual vote on it, just a discussion with pros and cons. I'd probably be more comfortable voting on it, just because that's how we do things here, but obviously there has to be a discussion first. This one should be a good deal simpler than the other partnership talk currently ongoing, since these are both fellow Wikia sites, and sites I'm sure a lot of us are familiar with and visit pretty often. So... let's hear those opinions, folks! Good idea? Bad idea? Meh idea? Voting Voting has concluded. The proposal passes 7-0. This vote will determine whether or not we link to the DA and AC Wikis, under a header of "Affiliated Wikis", to be located on the main page below the FA and the Wiki News. For #An awesome chance to support a couple of great wikis which are doing the same for us? This one is a no-brainer! SpartHawg948 08:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) #I'm all for this. --Morinth's Lover 11:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) #As mentioned below. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) #Sure, why not. JakePT 02:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) #-- Commdor (Talk) 02:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) #--Paladin cross 02:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) #--Captainhu 04:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Against Discussion As should be pretty obvious from above, I'm all in favor of this. But what remains to be seen is whether the rest of you are, and if so, how this partnership would manifest itself here. No need for fancy negotiations or anything (at least none that I see), so we'd just need to figure out how we want to hold up our end, assuming we go along with it. SpartHawg948 10:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm very much in favour of this idea, as it helps in the cross-promotion of the two other series on this site, much like it would be on the other two. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :If its a partnership between other gaming wikias what about the The Elder Scrolls/Skyrim, Fallout and Halo wikias surely they are as popular as the others. I am in favour as long as we dont have to adopted DA wikis dealing with spiolers User:JediSpectre117 14:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The only thing I can think of with regards to this is that we might need to do is redesign our main page to accommodate this. Or find another way to hold up our end. I really don't have much of an opinion here, but I can't see as many issues with this one as the other one that we are also considering. Lancer1289 13:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I vote in favor. Similar site supporting each other in pursuit of similar goals. This is the kind of promotion I like to see.--Captainhu 19:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) OOPS! Not voting yet! Sorry...Still, that's my two cents.--Captainhu 19:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea. Plenty of room for this on the main page underneath the Wiki News section. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. There's a big, awesome looking area up top, with all sorts of shiny things, and then a great big boring expanse below the FA. It would be nice to add some color there. SpartHawg948 19:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Definitely. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC)